


at your best (you are love)

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi doesn't know how to communicate his feelings, Fluff, M/M, So Kuroo does it for him, This is supposed to be soft and warm but apparently I don't know how to do that...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: a bittersweet facetime call between two lovebirds





	at your best (you are love)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this photo of [Shouri](https://twitter.com/p_shori_k412/status/877325897728106496), and also the song ‘at your best’ by the isley brothers, though i was listening to frank ocean’s [rendition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kIOXNP5Ig0) when writing this.

When the ringing clears, Daichi’s phone screen fades from black to a fuzzy image of Kuroo. He waits for the connection to fully complete, Kuroo becoming a lot clearer, before waving. “Hi.” Daichi smiles because Kuroo’s smiling. It’s a genuine one too, not one of those half-smirks, that irritate Daichi to no end.

Kuroo, probably leaning against a wall in his hotel room, is wearing a black t-shirt, with some random number that has no significance to him plastered on the front, sunglasses hanging on the neckline. A black snapback is placed on Kuroo’s head too, keeping his unruly hair at bay, and allowing Daichi a clear view into both of his boyfriend’s eyes. “Finally got it to work!” Kuroo’s voice carries through Daichi’s room, reminding him just how alone he is.

He’s lying down on his stomach, in the darkness of his bedroom, one arm (the one now holding the weight of his head) propped on Kuroo’s pillow, the other holding the phone out. The only light in the room comes from his phone screen, casting a lot of shadows on his side of this Facetime call, not that he cares. It makes it easier to hide just how much he misses Kuroo.

He listens to Kuroo list off all the fun he’s having on this vacation, how Bokuto is playing tour guide surprisingly well for someone who hadn’t been home in a while, and how the Hawaiian sun is kicking his ass, giving him tan-lines that’ll take forever to fade. Daichi listens intently, trying to portray that he’s happy if Kuroo’s happy. Kuroo must sense some of Daichi’s sour mood anyway, because he stops talking about the poke he ate for dinner and says, “You know I’ll be back in three days.” Daichi doesn’t say anything, just nods his head, afraid if he tries to speak his voice would give away the mix of emotions swirling inside of him. “If I didn’t know any better… I’d think that you’re missing me terribly, Sawamura.” It’s meant to make Daichi crack a smile, but it does the opposite. It hits too close to home for a lighthearted jab, and Daichi’s face twists into a wince. “I miss you too.” Kuroo admits in a whisper. “It’s hard being away from you; I can admit that.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You don’t have to. I’ll take the burden for the both of us.”

Putting his feelings into words have never been Daichi’s strength. It’s partly why, even after three years together, they’ve never said ‘I love you’. Kuroo seemed fine with that, but then again, he’s never been shy about how he feels, choosing to say those three words in many other forms, or by his actions. For some reason though, right now, Daichi desperately wants to say it, probably in hopes that it’ll make Kuroo come home faster. Part of him knows that won’t happen, but the other part thinks it’ll put his mind at ease.    
“Tetsurou,” Daichi speaks out, his own voice coming out at a low volume, he’s practically mumbling really, but he needs to say this, “I really do miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
